The Black Shirt
by Cokkii
Summary: The guys go out for a night on the town and hear a great song.


The Black Shirt 

**AN: The song is called La Camisa Negra by Juanes. It's a very upbeat song though the lyrics are very sad. Great song. It was banned from the radio in Latin America because the believed the black shirt to be a sign of communism. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Skulls. I didn't write or sing the song. I just fell in love with it earlier this week.**

**Enjoy.**

Ranger's POV

The call had finally come in. The job we have been fighting over was finally ours. Though along with the good news, the news we had all been looking forward to meant the guys giving up their night out.

We don't get out a lot in our job. There was always too much work in the way. The guys had finally managed to arrange a night out at a club, the very same night the new job required us to confer with our contacts. Tonight.

I called a meeting. Everyone was there. I didn't want to ruin their night out. Hell, I wanted them to go out. They deserved it. After the whole Scrog thing everyone had done their jobs at 130. Hell some had even put in more. Like Steph.

"So what's up, bossman?" Lester asked as everyone took their place in the conference room.

"We got the job."

There was a round of cheers. They made me cringe, though I didn't show it. Tank was the first to realize there was more "But?"

I sighed. "We have to pay the underground a visit. We need to get every oen of our contacts on this if we are to get paid for it."

Bobby had a look of horror on his face. "Tonight?! You can't be serious. We've been planning this night out for ages. Hell, even you said we needed it."

I shook my head. "We don't have to change all the plans. We can still go out. We just have to go to Negra instead of the other club."

"We looking for Skulls?" Tank asked.

I nodded. "Skulls is our only option if we want to go out tonight."

"Hell, we'll do it." Lester said.

000oooo000

Negra was a club that was host to a little bit of everything. The owner of the club was a Hispanic. Nice enough guy. Never got in our way. There was a bar stretching the length of the club surrounded by barstools and standing tables. There was a good-sized dance floor that was always packed. And a stage in the corner.

Tonight the stage was host to a stool, mic stand, guitar in stand, and a drum kit. The tables and stools were mostly full. Busy night for Negra. The guys got settled at a table and a waitress hurried over. We all placed our drink orders and she hurried away. A few minutes she hurried back with a full tray. Bobby gave her a 20. We all raised eyebrows at him.

"What? Its good service and she has to deal with us all night." I smiled. I hadn't originally planned to come but I needed to talk to skulls.

No long later a man got up on stage and started to tune the guitar and playing some chords. The guys chatted but when the drummer walked out and started to tap out the beat they turned their attention to the stage. A young man and woman took their place in front of the mic. The man turned to the girl and started to sing.

_Tengo la camisa negra _

_hoy mi amor esta de luto _

_Hoy tengo en el alma una pena _

_y es por culpa de tu embrujo _

_Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres _

_y eso es lo que más me hiere _

_que tengo la camisa negra _

_y una pena que me duele _

_mal parece que solo me quedé _

_y fue pura todita tu mentira _

_que maldita mala suerte la mía _

_que aquel día te encontré _

_por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor _

_yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor _

_respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós _

_y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo… _

_tengo la camisa negra _

_porque negra tengo el alma _

_yo por ti perdí la calma _

_y casi pierdo hasta mi cama _

_come on come on come on baby _

_te digo con disimulo _

_que tengo la camisa negra _

_y debajo tengo el difunto _

Bobby and Tank looked over at Lester and I. "Huh?" I smiled but didn't bother translating. Couples had moved onto the dance floor and started to move the light beat. As the man was signing the woman would react to his words as part of the song.

_tengo la camisa negra _

_ya tu amor no me interesa _

_lo que ayer me supo a gloria _

_hoy me sabe a pura _

_miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas _

_ni siquiera muestras señas _

_y yo con la camisa negra _

_y tus maletas en la puerta _

_mal parece que solo me quedé _

_y fue pura todita tu mentira _

_que maldita mala suerte la mía _

_que aquel día te encontré _

_por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor _

_yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor _

_respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós _

_y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo… _

_tengo la camisa negra _

_porque negra tengo el alma _

_yo por ti perdí la calma _

_y casi pierdo hasta mi cama _

_come on come on come on baby _

_te digo con disimulo _

_que tengo la camisa negra _

_y debajo tengo el difunto _

_tengo la camisa negra _

_porque negra tengo el alma _

_yo por ti perdí la calma _

_y casi pierdo hasta mi cama _

_come on come on come on baby _

_te digo con disimulo _

_que tengo la camisa negra _

_y debajo tengo el difunto_

The couples that had migrated on to the dance floor stopped and clapped. The guys clapped for a beat then turned to me and Lester. "Nice song but what was he saying?" Bobby asked.

Lester shook his head. "If you knew it would ruin it for you. Trust me you don't want to know."

I wasn't paying any attention the argument going on between them. The woman got off the stage and up to the bar. The waitress pointed to our table and she headed our why the woman on her heels. "Here's a round on the house boys."

Lester handed her a 20 this time and the waitress smiled. "Thanks."

The woman pulled up a barstool. Tank turned to her. "That was a great song but I hardly speak any Spanish. It was a little hard to follow."

She smiled. "Basically he said that I hurt him deeply and his life has turned to shit. I have fed him a batch of lies and had cast a spell on him and when I left I had given him no warning. That's why he wear a black shirt." She turned her eyes to me and smiled accusingly.

Tank stared at her. "That sucks." Bobby said.

"Yep."

I smiled back. "How's it goin' Skulls?"

_Direct Translation (not grammatically correct):_

_I have the black shirt _

_today my love this of mourning _

_Today I have in the soul a pain _

_and it is because of your spell _

_Today I know that you no longer want to me _

_and that is what it hurts to me more _

_that I have the black shirt _

_and one pain that hurts to me _

_badly it seems that single I remained _

_and your lie was pure todita _

_that damn bad luck mine _

_that that day I found you _

_to drink of the venom poison malevo of your love _

_dying and plenty of pain had left I _

_I breathed of that bitter smoke of your good bye _

_and since you were yourself single I have… _

_I have the black shirt _

_because black I have the soul _

_I by you lost the calm _

_and I almost lose until my bed _

_come on come on come on baby _

_I say to you with dissimulation _

_that I have the black shirt _

_and underneath I have the deceased _

_I have the black shirt _

_your love already does not interest to me _

_what it knew yesterday to glory _

_today it knows to me to pure _

_shit in the evening and you who you do not arrive _

_not even samples signs _

_and I with the black shirt _

_and your suitcases in the door _

_badly it seems that single I remained _

_and your lie was pure todita _

_that damn bad luck mine _

_that that day I found you _

_to drink of the venom (poison malevo) of your love _

_dying and plenty of pain had left I _

_I breathed of that bitter smoke of your good bye _

_and since you were yourself single I have… _

_I have the black shirt _

_because black I have the soul _

_I by you lost the calm _

_and I almost lose until my bed _

_come on come on come on baby _

_I say to you with dissimulation _

_that I have the black shirt _

_and underneath I have the deceased _

_I have the black shirt _

_because black I have the soul _

_I by you lost the calm _

_and I almost lose until my bed _

_come on come come on baby _

_I say to you with dissimulation _

_that I have the black shirt _

_and underneath I have the deceased_


End file.
